Alyssa Lies
by IWillWaitForYou
Summary: songfic based on the song Alyssa Lies. Renesmee Cullen makes a new friend at school, Alyssa. Something isn't quite right and Nessie tells her daddy, Edward, but are things to late when he learns of what really happens behind closed doors? T for mentions of child abuse. I suck at summaries.


Summary: songfic based on the song Alyssa Lies. Renesmee Cullen makes a new friend at school, Alyssa. Something isn't quite right and Nessie tells her daddy, Edward, but are things to late when he learns of what really happens behind closed doors? T for mentions of child abuse. I suck at summaries.

AN: I heard this song a long time ago and it touched me deeply so when I heard it again the other day I had no choice but to write a songfic about it. I encourage you to listen to the song eventually and I hope you enjoy this story.

Alyssa Lies

_My little girl met a new friend just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

Edward POV

I made the ever familiar drive to Forks Elementary school to pick up my precious baby girl Renesmee and smiled as I pulled into a parking space to see her playing with a young girl on the swing set that must be a new friend seeing as I didn't recognize her. Nessie saw my Volvo and quickly told the little girl goodbye before running up to the car and getting in.

"How was your day pumpkin?" I asked as she buckled her seat belt expecting her to be extremely happy about her new friend. "What is it sweetie? What's wrong?" I asked my seemingly upset angel. I could very well read her mind to find out what was bothering her but I had decided with Bella to give her privacy and let her choose what she shares with me.

"Daddy, Alyssa lies." She said her voice cracking a bit. Kids lie all the time I don't see how this was such an upsetting thing.

_But I just brushed it off at first  
'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said…_

I finished the drive home, parking in the garage of the main house before finally deciding I wanted to know more on the matter. I had Nessie sit on the couch with me "You can tell me." I told her.

_Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teacher  
Alyssa lies to cover every bruise_

"Alyssa lies to the classroom everyday at school, even to the teacher." She said astonished. "She lies about every bruise. Her mommy and daddy hit her but she says she fell down or that she got into a fight but I know that her mommy and daddy hit her." She told me as more tears spewed from her big chocolate brown eyes.

I took my sweet angel into my arms and rubbed her back. "Alyssa will be ok, I'm going to make sure she never gets hurt again." I promised trying to soothe my little girl.

Bella and Esme came into the room both looking upset to see Nessie like this. "Sweet heart what's wrong?" Bella asked rushing over to us and taking Nessie into her arms.

"Mommy, Alyssa lies." She told her.

"Oh sweetie was she mean to you?" Bella asked concerned.

"No, but her mommy and daddy are mean to her and that makes me sad." Nessie said as she finally calmed down a bit which I knew had something to do with Jasper entering the room followed by the rest of my family.

"I told Nessie I won't let anyone hurt Alyssa again." I told Bella as I continued rubbing Nessie's back.

"Sweetie, why don't you go on up to your room and do some homework so we can have adult talk?" Bella suggested.

"Okay." Nessie said as she pulled herself off the couch grabbing her backpack from beside the door and climbed up the stairs and to the room Esme had set up for her.

"How bad is it?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'm not sure, Nessie said she lies about bruises that she knows her mom and dad gave to her but I can't be sure that's actually what they're from. I want to believe her and all given how upset she is about this but I also don't want to scare a perfectly normal family if Alyssa's bruises are just from falls." I told her sighing wishing this was easier.

"Did you actually see any bruises on the child?" Carlisle asked me probably going through all the child abuse cases he had seen as a physician.

"I wasn't paying close enough attention to her to see." I told him. "But Nessie swears they are there."

"Should we play the better safe than sorry card?" Esme asked to no one in particular.

"I really would rather have solid evidence before getting social services involved. We wouldn't want to tear apart a family based on possible evidence." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"So we get some evidence right? No kid should have to go through that." Jasper said. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and I knew his full story and how much anything to do with child abuse hurt him due to the abuse he had suffered in his human life.

"I'll pay better attention tomorrow, I'll even take Nessie into the building." I agreed.

"And if these people have hurt a child I'll take care of them." Emmett said cracking his knuckles cutting some of the tension.

"We should get Nessie home, it's getting late." Bella said sighing.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
'Cause I know she needs you bad_

_Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teacher  
Alyssa lies to cover every bruise_

Bella and I put Nessie to bed after assuring her once again that Alyssa would be okay and walked out of the room closing her door and turning off the light. I heard a bit of movement as it sounded like Nessie had gotten onto her knees. "Dear God, bless my mom and my dad and especially my new friend Alyssa she really needs you bad. She lies to everyone about her bruises but she told me the truth about them. Her mommy and daddy give them to her. Mommies and daddies are supposed to be nice but hers are mean. Please God take care of Alyssa."

I looked at Bella who would be crying if it were remotely possible. I felt my own sadness begin to overwhelm me as I walked with Bella to our room as we lay in bed. We didn't need sleep but we do like to lay and rest while Nessie sleeps.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to find a way to calm her fears  
I knew what I just had to do  
But when I got to school on Monday  
I heard the news_

The following morning I walked Nessie into her classroom ready to speak to the teacher about the suspected abuse but saw many parents comforting crying children. I began scanning the room to read the minds of the adults to see what was going on. I settled on the teacher. _"God forgive me I should've done something. That poor sweet angel, please Lord take care of sweet Alyssa in heaven." _

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt tears run down my face  
As I told her Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

"Daddy, why is everybody so sad?" She asked me curiously. "Why is Ms. Melody crying?"

I crouched down to her level. "Sweetie, Alyssa won't be at school today." I said sadly.

"Is she sick?" She asked.

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
She doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
Because there's nothin' anyone would do_

"No sweetie." I told her. "Because she doesn't lie in the classroom or to anyone at school. She lies with Jesus because there wasn't anything anyone could do. She's in heaven now." I said as my little girl's eyes filled with tears.

_Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lied  
Oh daddy, oh daddy, tell me why  
Alyssa lies_

"Why did Alyssa lie?" My angel cried. "Why?"

"I don't know baby girl." I said taking her in my arms.

"Please daddy, tell me why." She begged.

"I don't know angel but I do know that no one will ever hurt her ever again. Everything is going to be okay." I promised.

END NOTE: Well, here's this. I hope it wasn't to awful!


End file.
